


Maria's Unexpected Cure

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boob job, Coitus, F/M, For Science!, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lemon, Medical Puns, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Search for a Cure, Vaginal Sex, medical breakthrough, the cure is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog must have sex with Maria Robotnik in order to cure her of her disease. Can the Ultimate Lifeform bear to perform such an act with his closest friend? This is an AU where Maria was allowed to grow into adulthood aboard the Space Colony ARK. Rated M for sex.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Maria's Unexpected Cure

**Author’s Note: All characters portrayed in this story are at least eighteen years old. If you are not an adult, please don’t read.**

**!.!**

Shadow the Hedgehog walked through a maze of metal passageways aboard the Space Colony ARK, finding the secret laboratory where he was to meet his creator, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. The ebony hedgehog had memorized the spherical space station which had, for years now, rotated around Mobius like a satellite, but he never ventured to this area of the colony.

“Let’s see, a few more steps and,” Shadow looked up to reveal an inconspicuous sliding glass door, “bingo.” He opened the door and stepped through the passageway leading into a small, circular, artificially-lite room with a bed in the center. Up above were one-way glass all too familiar to the Ultimate Lifeform, who’d been experimented on countless times in the years spent aboard the ARK, knowing that scientists were monitoring his progress on the other side. A television hung from the ceiling close to the bed, which flicked on as soon as Shadow stepped into the room.

“Good evening, Shadow.” The old man on the other side seemed worn, almost sounding nervous. “How are you today?”

“Fine.” Shadow grunted as he took a seat on the bed. “Odd accommodations for an experiment. What’ll it be this time, doctor?”

“I’m afraid your observations are accurate.” Robotnik pushed his circular glasses up his long, pointed noise and massaged his long, gray moustache. “This will be no ordinary experiment.”

“Enlighten me.” Shadow shifted his hands as he listened to what the doctor had to say.

“As you know,” Gerald continued, “we’ve kept Maria on-board the Ark for years due to her fatal medical condition. We’ve tried almost everything to cure her Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, including injecting your own cells into her, but nothing has worked.”

“However,” the doctor continued, “there is but one final experiment we have yet to try.

“Well?” Shadow began to grow impatient. “Spit it out already.”

“Now that Maria is eighteen years of age, we can undergo the one area that was a bit too...taboo for us to even consider before.” Pressing a button on a remote, his image on the television was replaced with a video mock-up, with wiggly white cells entering up a reddish-colored tub. “You see, your semen has unique healing qualities that could prove quite effective in providing Maria, and the world, with a cure for NIDS. Unfortunately,” the doctor pushed his glasses up his nose once more, “these properties seem only to activate when both the producer of the sperm cells and the recipient are sexually aroused and in a state of coitus.”

“It has, thus, been determined,” Robotnik concluded, “that you shall have sexual intercourse with Maria in the hopes of curing her disorder.”

Shadow was stunned. His eyes were glued to the diagram on the television as sweat rolled down his face.

“Me...and Maria?” He took his eyes off the TV and peered down at his feet which dangled off the side of the bed.

“As you are biologically an adult as well, we’ve run this through all the top medical ethicists, and all agree that this is the only option, as long as both parties' consent. Maria has agreed, but only if you do the same.”

“Maria...agreed?” Shadow was perplexed that she would consent to such an act. “We’ve been friends for years now, and I know hope is waning, but...has it really come to this?”

“It has...Shadow.”

The ebony hedgehog turned around to face Maria, who stepped slowly into the room. For as long as he’d known her, the young woman always wore her dark blue vest with a sky-blue dress underneath, matching her shoes and headband covering her blond hair. Indeed, Maria had still maintained the same, innocent charm even as she had come of age inside the ARK, being unable to live a normal child’s life on Mobius below, instead being protected from various diseases in the hopes that a cure could be found for her condition.

“M-Maria?” Shadow was speechless as the young woman approached him, running her soft hands through his black quills as a shade of red appeared on his face.

“This is where we sign off. Good luck to the both of you.” The doctor bowed his head before turning off the television. The lights dimmed so that the two could hardly see each other.

“I just want you to know,” Maria got on her knees, now at eye level with the black hedgehog, “whatever happens, we’ll always be together.”

“...always.” Shadow ran his own gloved hands through Maria’s blond hair, as he had done countless times before under radically different circumstances. He froze, however, when she ran both her hands up her furry legs, slowly approaching his masculine nether region.

“What are you doing?” Shadow winced as the comforting touch of his only true friend made him feel things he had never before. He winced as she widened his legs, positioning herself within.

“Have you ever ejaculated before?” Maria was smiling as she looked up at the stunned ebony hedgehog. There was just enough light for her to see Shadow visibly uncomfortable.

“Well, yeah...” Shadow turned his face away. “For research purposes, of course. The doctor researched my primal urges and the potency of my sperm’s properties.” He winced once more as he felt Maria’s delicate hands slowly approach his black member, hardly able to contain itself within his fur. “But...never for pleasure.”

Shadow groaned as he could no longer hold his penis in; springing out from between his legs, his tip slapped Maria’s face as it left a small trail of precum behind.

“Maria! Are you okay?” He reached a hand down to her face, shifting the hair from her brow.

“I’m okay, Shadow.” She looked back up at the ebony hedgehog, peering into his eyes as they were within centimeters of each other. “You don’t have to hold it back anymore, because...” The young woman turned her face away as tears formed in her eyes. “well...the truth...is that...” She looked at the frozen hedgehog once more. “I love you, Shadow!”

“M-Maria...I...” Shadow was unable to respond as Maria wrapped herself around him, giving him a kiss on the lips. The ebony hedgehog was shocked at first, his arms frozen against his side, until he became more comfortable, allowing his hands to work their way up Maria’s back as he gently opened his mouth, allowing Maria’s tongue to enter his oral crevasse.

Their lips parted as a trail of saliva remained connected between the two.

“Maria...” Shadow turned his face away once more, his face red as his dick throbbing between his legs. “I must admit something too.”

“What is it Shadow?” Maria gently pulled Shadow down as they both rested their heads on the single pillow below. They remained cuddled as the ebony hedgehog collected his thoughts.

“You’ve been the only person who’s ever seen me as more than an experiment...an artificial lifeform.” Shadow caressed Maria’s blond hair as he spoke. “I’ve been, well...” he sighed, allowing warm air to blow across Maria’s face, causing her to blush. “...I’m not sure how to describe it...but I think...I love you too.”

“Shadow...” Maria stared at the ebony hedgehog as her eyes began to glisten. She grabbed onto the Ultimate Lifeform, pulling him into her chest. “I’ve always had the feeling you liked me, but...” she grabbed Shadow’s hand as she squeezed him in tighter. “...it’s nice to finally hear you say it.”

“Maria...” Shadow looked up at the young woman, who gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She then rolled herself on top of the ebony hedgehog, allowing her arms to hold her up as she stared longingly into his eyes, entering into a passionate kiss.

Maria moaned gently as she wrapped herself around the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadowing doing the same as the young woman rested herself against his furry body.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy, Maria.” Shadow smiled as Maria pulled her head up, looking down at the warm-faced hedgehog below her. His muzzle was covered in saliva dripping down his face, but he didn’t care; he wanted to please the love of his life, and hopefully cure her in the process.

Before he could pleasure her, however, she had other plans in store.

Maria pulled up her vest to reveal her light blue dress below. Her breasts were swollen against the fabric of her clothing, and her nipples were rock solid. Adulthood has certainly been good to Maria’s womanly body.

The young human grabbed the black hedgehog’s arms and positioned his palms right across her breasts. Shadow gasped as his hands fell into place, cupping Maria’s breasts while gently squeezing them with his fingers.

“Ughhh, Shadow...” Maria moaned while looking down at the black hedgehog. Her lewd noises only continued as Shadow made circular motions with his palms while tightening his fingers against her boobs.

“I wanna see them, Maria!” Shadow couldn’t take it anymore; he grabbed onto her waist and rolled themselves around, with Shadow now taking the dominant position. Pulling himself back slightly, his hands gripped the edge of the dress as he pulled it upward. Maria put her arms up, allowing the ebony hedgehog to fully remove her dress.

Throwing the article to the side, Shadow gazed in wonder at her voluptuous breasts, her nipples twitching as if begging for more pleasure. Looking down further, Shadow noticed a moist spot against the front of her small, blue panties.

“Turn your eyes up here, Shadow.” Maria grabbed his wrists once more and positions his palms against her naked breasts, allowing Shadow to fondle them to his heart’s content.

Shadow allowed himself to get lost in the moment. Thoughts of how this may impact their friendship were suppressed as he fixated on pleasuring the young woman below him. Pushing his palms inward as he made circular motions, the ebony hedgehog thought how heavy her boobs felt against his hands, and how much harder her nipples had become since he began stimulating them.

Maria moaned as Shadow continued playing with her dirty pillows, allowing them to be lewdly displayed before him as she shook her chest gently, making for an even more risqué show for the horny hedgehog.

“You like them, Shadow?” She smiled up at him as his eyes were still transfixed on her boobs.

“I love them Maria,” Shadow replied with a sly grin, “but not as much as I love you.” Without warning, he pinched her nipples between his gloved fingers, causing her to squeal in surprise. He gently rubbed her tits between them while simultaneously pinching, which made her moan even louder.

“Ughhh...Shadow....ughhhhh.” Sweat rolled down her face, dripping against her breasts as the ebony hedgehog continued fondling them, seemingly not getting tired of his lustful boob play.

Shadow stopped as he felt his hard cock beginning to rub against Maria’s moist panties, which have soaked through from the nipple stimulation. The Ultimate Lifeform could feel the dankness emanating from her wet nether region against the tip of his penis, causing him to blush and look away.

Maria looked down at his cock and smiled. “There’s no need to be ashamed, Shadow. Yours is actually comparable to the size of adult male penises multiple times your size.”

“Really?” Shadow looked up at the young woman before her. “Then that means...”

“Yes, Shadow,” Maria giggled as her face turned a darker shade of crimson, “it’ll be compatible with my vagina no problem.”

“Maria...” Shadow was frozen over Maria’s lustful body as his penis dangled before her, a string of precum dripping to her chest as his testicles twitched in anticipation.

“Before we get to the clinical trial,” Maria continued, gently pressing her breasts together with her hands, “I think we need to run some tests.” She lewdly rubbed her boobs up and down. “You can get a good rhythm going before we engage in coitus.”

“How romantic,” Shadow sarcastically replied.

“Hey!” Maria filled her cheeks with hot air. “Even in bed, the brain of a Robotnik simply can’t be turned off.”

“Well I may not be able to turn your brain off,” the ebony hedgehog positioned herself closer to Maria chest, his knees on either side of her belly as he rubbed the precum across his shaft, “but I can certainly turn you on.”

“I’m waiting for you, Shadow.” Maria grinned as she grabbed onto either breast, pulling them apart to reveal just enough cleavage for Shadow to insert his junk. “They’re all yours.”

"With pleasure." Shadow pulled himself closer to Maria's chest, his penis dangling over them as a string of precum slowly made its way across her leftmost nipple, causing the young woman to moan softly. Arcing his back, and sticking his ass out, he held himself up with one hand as he positioned the tip of his cock just on the outside of Maria's cleavage with the other. By this point, enough precum covered his tip to where he could easily glide in-between her large breasts.

Grunting in a low voice, Shadow did just that, allowing his hips to push himself forward as his length slowly crept up between Maria's boobs. She moaned gently as she pressed her breasts harder against his member.

“Ughhhh, Shadow, your penis is huge!” She looked down as the ebony hedgehog began his rhythmic humping motion, allowing his penis to retract and be reinserted between her dirty pillows.

“Heh.” Shadow smirked as he increased his speed, spreading his legs out further and arcing his back to maintain his balance. “You like that, huh?”

“Yes Shadow,” Maria looked up at the black hedgehog fucking her breasts, “Please give it to me.” Her face was red as sweat rolled down her brow. She tightened her grip against his penis. “Just...don’t cum yet.”

“Yeah.” Shadow’s tip was now brimming with precum, creating a sticky path within Maria’s cleavage as every twitch of his dick generated lewd, sticky noises. “I...can’t hold...much longer.”

“Then it’s time for the final phase.” Maria smirked as she removed her hands from the sides of her boobs. The ebony hedgehog stopped gyrating as well, pulling himself back as she stuck her legs upwards. “Here, help me get these off, please.” She pointed to her panties, which were wedged deep between her ass crack and tight pussy, a substantial moist spot appearing in the front.

Shadow hesitated. His dick was twitching as he looked down at the womanly figure below. He desperately wanted to fuck her, not only to hopefully get rid of her disease but to also pleasure his best friend, but he still felt conflicted.

“I know how you must feel, Shadow.” Maria wiggled her ass as she placed her hands against her upright legs. “But we love each other, right? We’re meant for each other. Even if this wouldn’t help my ailment,” she gripped the elastic of her underwear, “I would still only want you, Shadow.”

“Maria...” His hands trembled as he slowly approached Maria’s undergarments. Pinching his gloved fingers against the elastic next to her hands, they slowly pulled the pair up together to reveal her moist nether region. She wiggled her feet playfully as Shadow pulled the panties up, the used, wet pair now resting in the palm of his hands.

Shadow stared down at her underwear, blushing profusely as he examined the moist spot in its center, the vibrant odor of her womanhood emanating from within. Finally, the ebony hedgehog looked down at Maria’s drenched nether region, her vaginal lips twitching in anticipation, before reaching his head down.

“Shadow, what are you...” Maria gasped as his tongue penetrated her pussy, rubbing against her clitoris as it slowly made its way up her moist nether region.

“The taste,” Shadow began, looking back up at the blushing woman as he removed his tongue from her pussy, a string of saliva still connecting the two, “it’s irresistible.”

“Shadow...” Maria’s eyes glistened as the ebony hedgehog’s gaze returned to his best friend’s womanhood. Vaginal liquid was oozing from it, dripping down her butt crack like a small, slow-motion waterfall. She was definitely enjoying the attention; even Shadow’s warm breath against her pussy caused her to moan, her legs widening to give him more room to work.

The ebony hedgehog pressed his muzzle against Maria’s pussy once more, sucking on her pussy lips as she yelped in pleasure. Shadow’s face was crimson red as he took in her delectable, lewd flavor, his black nose completely covered in her juices. He bobbed his head up and down to increase the pressure against her womanhood, making her moan even louder.

“Ughhhh, Shadow!!” Maria wrapped her legs around the Ultimate Lifeform’s waist as she cupped her breasts, allowing her fingers to rub against her hard nipples for additional stimulation. “I’m...gunna...”

While this was the first time Shadow has ever sexually pleasured anyone, he knew exactly what to do; he increased the intensity of his cunnilingus, sucking hard as his tongue penetrated her vaginal crevasse even deeper. He also used his hand to rub her clitoris for added measure.

“Shadow!!” Maria closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she pressed her hands against Shadow’s head, pushing him even harder against her pussy. He didn’t mind, though; he ate her out as hard as he could as Maria reached her climax.

“Ahhhhh!” The young woman came hard against the black hedgehog’s face, her lady cum squirting multiple times out of her pussy and lewdly coating Shadow’s muzzle, all while he continued stimulating her nether region. When the final burst came out, he pulled his face away from her odorful, moist pussy and gave Maria a warm smile, her clear juices dripping from his face. As Maria panted, her chest going up and down as she collected herself, Shadow crawled on top of her for a kiss, which she gladly accepted, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her oral cavity.

Maria has tasted her own liquids before, but not quite like this; she enjoyed having her own lady cum brought back to her from the ebony hedgehog’s moist lips as it now dripped down her own chin, running between her cleavage.

“Maria...” Shadow looked down at the young woman’s red face; she was contently smiling back at him. “I need you...” He looked down at his erect cock, now dripping with precum as it twitched at even the slightest movement.

Maria giggled as she opened her legs. “Please Shadow...take me.”

Shadow didn’t need to be told twice, as whatever hesitation gnawed at him before was all but gone. He pulled himself back, his knees rubbing against Maria’s thighs as he positioned his red-striped penis close to her vaginal crevasse. He maneuvered it slowly, allowing it to penetrate her as she winced slightly, nodding to signal it was okay for him to go in deeper.

Before long, the Ultimate Lifeform’s hedgehoghood was fully inserted into her delectable vagina, his balls pressing against the base of her pussy lips. Maria’s face was as red as ever as she adjusted to the feeling of Shadow’s large cock filling her tight pussy.

Shadow arced his back as he relaxed his face against Maria’s large breasts; given their height difference, the ebony hedgehog was unable to meet her eyes while fucking, but that didn’t matter. Sucking her left nipple while fondling the right, Shadow pulled his hip back and gently thrust forward, starting a slow rhythm as Maria moaned in pleasure.

The young woman ran her silky hands through Shadow’s quills as they locked eyes; the black hedgehog looked adorable as a nipple rested in his mouth like a pacifier, his big eyes longingly looking into hers as he gripped her nipple harder with each passing thrust. This sight only turned Maria on more; her only true friend, the one whom she has shared the most time with onboard the Ark, whom she had a deep admiration and love for, was finally offering her pleasure beyond anything she could’ve ever comprehended.

“Sh...Shadow...” Maria struggled to say between thrusts, moaning loudly at each insertion, “I...ughhh...love....ughhhh...youuuu...ughhhh.” Her face was as red as a cherry as tears of happiness rolled down her face. Shadow removed his lips from Maria’s bare boobs, reaching an outstretched hand to wipe away her tears as he rested his chin against her chest while still maintaining a moderate thrusting rhythm.

“Don’t cry, Maria...ughhh.” The black hedgehog grunted as he struggled for words, his penis taking up most of his mental capacities. “I’m here...and...ughhhh...” Shadow put his head down, resting his face between Maria’s dirty pillows as he fucked her faster. Pulling his face up once more, Shadow’s eyes were moistened, with tears circling his sockets, leaving a moist imprint against Maria’s breasts. “I...ughhhh...love you....ughhh...too...Mariauuuughhhh...”

Maria wrapped her legs around Shadow’s waist, knowing instinctively what would happen next.

“Come inside me Shadow!” She yelled, reaching her arms behind her head as she moaned loudly, sweat rolling down her chest and commingling with Shadow’s own.

“I’m...ughhhhh...” Shadow jerked his head back as he reached his maximum speed, clenching his teeth as he shut his eyes.

“Me too, Shadow!” Maria did the same, moaning through her closed mouth as she turned her face away.

The ebony hedgehog and young human came simultaneously. Shadow’s hot, sticky semen shot out of his red-striped dick in long bursts, quickly filling Maria’s insides with his warm seed. Maria’s lady cum squirted out as well, coating Shadow’s moist dick but doing little to hinder the avalanche of cum rocking through her womanly crevasse. Shadow’s sperm began to leak out of her wet pussy long before he was finished cuming, his semen flowing down toward Maria’s butt and pooling against the bedsheets, sticking to her ass cheeks and making lewd, squishy noises as Shadow got every last ounce out of his balls and into her vagina.

Finally, Shadow collapsed forward, panting as he rested against Maria’s boobs once more. After a few moments of recovery, the ebony hedgehog pulled himself forward, his softened dick dragging against Maria’s belly as he approached the young woman’s face.

“Shadow...thank you.” Maria smiled up at him, with the black hedgehog cracking a smile of his own before kissing her on the lips.

“No Maria,” Shadow replied, removing his mouth from hers, a string of saliva still connecting their lower lips, “I should be thanking you.”

“For what?” Maria tilted her head in confusion, still maintaining her smile.

“For making me the happiest hedgehog in the world.” Shadow rested his face against the pillow alongside Maria’s head, his body still wrapped around hers as the ebony hedgehog closed his eyes. Maria lovingly massaged Shadow’s back as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**+=+**

**Afterward:**

The experiment was a success! Shadow’s semen got to work right away, absorbing itself through her body and all but vaporizing Maria’s disease. Only a month later were Maria and Shadow allowed to take a shuttle home, with Maria standing on solid ground for the first time in years, and Shadow experiencing the planet for the first time in his life.

Maria and Shadow purchased a home together in the quiet suburbs of Station Square, where they settled in and raised a family. Maria gave birth to six small, hedgehog babies (Shadow’s genes were dominant, because obviously). She now teaches at a local university while Shadow helps fight crime on behalf of the human government, both spending ample time at home to be together and raise their beautiful hedgehog kids.

Dr. Gerald Robotnik went on to win an international medical prize for his groundbreaking research, never disclosing the source of Shadow’s alien cells. The ebony hedgehog’s sperm was replicated and cloned under laboratory conditions and had gone on to cure various diseases which were previously uncurable. Gerald’s team was even able to unlock the sperm’s curative properties in non-sexual conditions, allowing the replicated cells to be effectively incorporated into medical procedures without the aid of coitus. 

The Space Colony Ark remained in the planet’s orbit, now mostly maintained by a small crew. The elder doctor moved back to Mobius to spend more time with his granddaughter, Shadow, and their kids.

And yes: Maria and Shadow continued having lustful, naughty sex for years to come.

The End.


End file.
